Skyclan's Songs
by Cinderstar377
Summary: This is years after Leafstar,and Skyclan now has4important cats-Thundersong,Riversong,Shadowsong,and med.cat Windsong.But Windsong's brothers-Dewstar and deputy Stoneclaw-are up to no good.Then new kits are born-Skykit,Aspenkit,Ratkit,Rosekit,and Mistkit. But one will be dead by dawn.And Lilypaw,Lilacpaw,and Ghostpaw are also part of a prophecy!So many important cats!Please R&R!
1. Allegainces and Prolouge

**I've only made one Fanfic that has love in it, and that was a... comic...um...**

**Cinderstar: No! You made a Fanfic with me and I had a love in it!**

**Snowstar: Yet I don't get one? That's just wrong.**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Skyclan:**

**Leader, Dewstar-** large gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy, Stoneclaw- **black tom with gray paws, Dewstar's brother

**Medicine Cat, **Windsong- lithe light gray she-cat with black paws, Stoneclaw's and Dewstar's sister

_Apprentice, Owlpaw_

**Warriors:**

Jadefoot- black she-cat with gray paws and green eyes

Eagleeye- brown-black tom with golden eyes

Jumptail- long legged white tom with gray tail

Swanfur- pretty white she-cat with black markings on her eyes and green eyes

Shadowsong- dark gray she-cat with black paws and tail

Wasptail- golden tom with black stripes

_Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Bronzesparrow- dark brown tom with a red underbelly and golden eyes and ears

_Apprentice, Lilacpaw_

Icefrost- pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Thundersong- huge ginger tom with yellow streaks in his fur

Grayfoot- white tom with gray paws

_Apprentice, Ghostpaw_

Coudear- gray tom with white ears and fluffy long fur

_Apprentice, Fernpaw_

Rockpelt- black she-cat with amber eyes

Longleap- white tom

_Aprentice, Lilypaw_

Riversong- large gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Owlpaw- dark gray tom

Runningpaw- small mottled brown tom

Lilacpaw- gray-purple she-cat with stunning crystal blue eyes

Ghostpaw- almost white she-cat with different purple eyes

Fernpaw- light brown she-cat, Runningpaw's sister

Lilypaw- white she-cat with a light pinkish tinge, and pretty green eyes, Ghostpaw's and Lilacpaw's sister

**Queens:**

Yellowtooth- white she-cat with amber eyes

_Kits, Skykit,(she) Ratkit(tom), Aspenkit(she), and Rosekit(tom)_

**Elders:**

Cherryleap- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedtail- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, Cherryleap's sister

Sharpleaf- dark brown tom with amber eyes

**PROLOUGE**

Sunlight dappled the leaves as a slender cat slid through a branch. Then she heard voices.

"...your turn soon, my brother. But not yet."

"I let you be leader before me because you said you would retire early! But you haven't. Have you done nothing father has told you?"

The she-cat crouched before a bush near a clearing and watched two gray-black toms fight. Dewstar, and his second in command, Stoneclaw.

"Look here, Stoneclaw, I may not let you live, and let someone else be deputy. But that's only if you disobey me. See what I mean?" Dewstar growled. "You get it? I am in control over _you_."

Scared, the she-cat got up to shaky feet and fled. As she did, she could here Dewstar yowl, "after the cat! It must not know our plans!"

There was a rustling and Stoneclaw barreled into the she-cat a few minutes later near a tall oak. "Wait- Windsong? You were eavesdropping on us?"

Windsong gasped, "I was looking for herbs. What were you two talking about? I only heard control and deputy!" she had to lie to her brother so that he would let her live. "I n-needed marigold for my store and you two were right on a huge patch of it!"

"...are you sure?" Stoneclaw meowed. Windsong nodded. "Yes! I'm sure! Let me go, brother."

Stoneclaw released her and Windsong turned and left the tall oak, but she did know what Stoneclaw told Dewstar of what happened- "It was some rouge I think, I couldn't get a close look but I smelled the scent."

When Windsong returned to camp she heard a howl of pain. A pure white she-cat raced out of the nursery. "Yellowtooth's kits are coming!"

Windsong nodded and replied, "Okay, thank you Icefrost."

**Later that night**

"What should I name them, Windsong. Now that...Brackenpelt is dead, I don't have a mate to name them." Yellowtooth mewed sadly.

"I think you should name that kit right there Rosekit, Yellowtooth. She does have your mate's brown-red fur." Windsong suggested.

"Okay. And for the aspen tree right over us, sheltering my kits, this one will be Aspenkit." Yellowtooth decided. "This will be Ratkit because of his fur sticking out like that, and his small tail."

"And this one?" Windsong asked. It was a creamy tabby, with none of Yellowtooth's or Brackenpelt's color. "She looks nothing like the other kits."

"She looks pretty. But she couldn't be Dawnkit, because that's too...no...how about Skykit?"

Another kit came out from beneath Skykit. "This will be Mistykit...or should it be Mistkit?" Yellowtooth nosed the tiny gray bundle of fur. It was gray-blue with white ears, tail, and paws.

"I say Mistkit. That sounds a little better. But why that name?" Windsong mewed through a mouthful of herbs she was putting into a pile.

"She is gray and blue and the white could be like the foam from the sun-drown place." Yellowtooth replied. All cats in Skyclan knew the legend because two cats- Bumblefur and Beefur- went to there to find a lost prophecy to help Skyclan. It was said that the two toms had found six other cats that were also going there. But they were hostile and ran away, so Bumblefur and Beefur went on their own, and got there in half a moon.

"Ah. Now, eat borage so your milk will come." Windsong instructed.

"Okay."

The kits squirmed around, not knowing one would be dead by dawn. Or that they were specail.

Not knowing anything at all.


	2. Chapter One

**Two others read Clear Lake. One flamed. No Flames please!**

**Cinderstar: It wasn't a flame it was a violation.**

**Snowstar: She had to separate a chapter, or else it would be way too long!**

**Cinderstar: Anyway please R&R. If you flame, add something good! Please! And if you review I'll read your Fanfics! :3**

**There is also an error with the Allegiances- Rosekit is most definitely a she-cat!**

**Chapter One...?**

"Lilypaw! You put fire ants in Lilacpaw's nest again!" Ghostpaw growled to her sister.

Lilypaw blinked. "I- I did not!" her ear tips were turning red as she spoke. "Plus, I don't have a way with bugs like you do!"

"Ssh! No one can know about... _it_!" her sister replied.

Lilypaw hissed, "look, I need to go hunt for the elders. Goodbye, Ghostpaw." She started to stalk away when there was a small screech and three kits ran out of the nursery.

"Attack!" One cat, the only tom of the litter, yowled. The gray kit circled around Lilypaw with another kit, a creamy she-cat kit. "Ratkit! Skykit!" Lilypaw exclaimed. Looking over at her sister, she saw that a red kit had pounced on Ghostpaw. "Rosekit!" the she-cat yelled.

Then a tiny brown she-cat kit hurled at Ghostpaw. "Yes!" she squeaked. "We caught the rouges!"

"Good job, Skykit!" Ratkit praised. "Now lets bring them back to camp."  
The four kits led two amused apprentices over to a small stump near the nursery. "What will we do with the prisoners, Aspenstar?" Ratkit asked.

'Aspenstar' growled, "kill them!" and Rosekit and Skykit obeyed by jumping on Ghostpaw's scruff and battering her with their hind paws.

Toppling over, Ghostpaw gasped, "no! You've killed me!" and pretended to be dead. Then Lilypaw looked up at a tall aspen tree on the edge of the gorge they lived in.

Using her powerful hind legs Lilypaw leaped up and grabbed the lowest branch. Aspenkit gasped, "the prisoner has escaped!" and the four kits tried to climb the aspen. But their legs were to short and they could only reach halfway to the branch Lilypaw balanced on.

Then a white she-cat with strict amber eyes padded out of the nursery. "Aspenkit, Ratkit, Rosekit, Skykit! Are you giving the apprentices a hard time?" she asked sternly.

The four kits, fur sticking up and messy, mewed, "No, Mama! We aren't!" with wide innocent eyes.

Yellowtooth, the white cat, let out a purr of amusement. "Of course not. Well why don't you tell Ghostpaw and Lilypaw that you are sorry."

"Were sorry, Ghostpaw. Were sorry, Lilypaw." the kits chorused. Then they scampered off to go play some other game.

As usual, when Yellowtooth watched them play, her eyes clouded with sorrow. Mistkit, the smallest kit of the litter, had died later that night the kits were born.

"They are almost six moons, Lilypaw." she mewed sadly. "I don't want to see them grow up."

"Its okay, Mom." Lilypaw was part of the queen's first litter, along with Ghostpaw and Lilacpaw.

"I guess so. Anyway, can you and Lilacpaw look after the kits while I go hunting?" Yellowtooth asked.

"No I have to hunt for the elders." Lilypaw replied. But Yellowtooth told her Ghostpaw could do that instead and left camp.

Sighing, Lilypaw called over a very angry Lilacpaw and they walked over to see what game the four kits were playing.

**Sun-high**

"So then, Bumblefur and Beefur ran to the forest and climbed an oak tree, so when the foxes came around the corner, the two warriors were gone!" Cherryleap, an elder, vividly described.

"Wow! How do you know so much about their journey?" Aspenkit asked.

"Well, you see, I know so much because my mother was a kit when they came back. That was... 15 years ago!" Cherryleap, the oldest cat in Skyclan, replied.

"Wow!" Aspenkit grinned as she jumped onto Ratkit. "I'm a fox and I'm going to eat you, Ratkit!"

"No! I'm going to leap into a tree first!" Ratkit squealed as he squirmed out from beneath her and raced out of the elder's den.

Running after him, Aspenkit heard from Cherryleap, "Come back tomorrow for the rest!" as she chased her brother to the trail that led out of the gorge.

"I don't think we are supposed to be here," Ratkit whispered. "Let's go back now."

Aspenkit shook her head. "Of course not! We've never been this far away from the nursery before!"

"And you two wont be again if you leave camp!" a voice thundered from behind them. Aspenkit and Ratkit whirled around to see a large ginger tom with yellow stripes in his fur dash towards them. "You should be in the nursery," he growled as he picked up Aspenkit and nudged Ratkit. "There's a storm coming."

He dragged the two into the nursery and Aspenkit saw Yellowtooth waiting for them. "You kits come here right now! You bothered Thundersong when he was supposed to be on a border patrol!" the queen lectured.

"No, they called it off, Yellowtooth. From the storm," Thundersong explained.

"Still! Thank Thundersong- and Starclan- that he stopped you from leaving camp!" Yellowtooth's eyes were dark with anger.

"Thanks Thundersong," Ratkit mewed. Aspenkit echoed her brother as she curled up under Yellowtooth and started snoring gently.

Outside, the storm raged.


	3. Chapter Two

**Cinderstar: Chapter Two! Yay!**

**Snowstar: Yeah...'yay'...**

**Cinderstar: What's wrong with you?**

**Snowstar: I have no love life, I have an enemy that keeps trying to kill me, and you get to be the author's name- Cinderstar377. Not me, her first cat, you!**

**Cinderstar:...you need a life.**

**Snowstar: I _do._**

**Chapter Two**

The next day, Ratkit, Aspenkit, and Rosekit walked outside the nursery. "Hey, Fernpaw!" Aspenkit yowled to the brown apprentice. Fernpaw was sunning herself by the river. "Show us a battle move!"

Fernpaw opened one eye and stared at the kits. "Can't you see I'm busy here?" she moaned.

Ratkit jumped onto Fernpaw's flank and started batting it. "No! Show us a battle move!"

Wincing, Fernpaw got up and padded over to where Rosekit and Aspenkit were.

"Fine. I'll show you... the back kick." Fernpaw decided. "Okay, Rosekit, stand by me. Aspenkit go a few fox-lengths away." Aspenkit and Rosekit obeyed, while Ratkit complained, "What should I do? You haven't told me anything yet!"

"Okay, Ratkit, stay where you are. Now, charge at me."

Ratkit nodded and ran at Fernpaw and tried to bite her. "Good! Now, Aspenkit, charge at me!" the apprentice cried out.

When she did, Fernpaw sidestepped, and pausing, she kicked Ratkit and Aspenkit. They flew over to Rosekit and barreled her over.

"The back kick is good for two warriors fighting you." Fernpaw explained. "You could be swiping at a warrior in the front, and if another is trying to attack you from the back, you'll want to do the back kick."

"What was I representing?" Rosekit asked. "You were my target," Fernpaw teased.

Growling, the small red kit leaped at Fernpaw and dug her tiny claws into Fernpaw.

Dusty, Aspenkit got up from Ratkit and yelled, "I want to fight to!" as she joined the mock battle.

Ratkit also came in, and a few minutes later, Fernpaw was laying on the ground with three kits- Aspenkit at the top- squirming over her.

"I give up! You win!" Fernpaw gasped. Struggling up, she mewed, "Good job. I like how Aspenkit used the back kick I just showed you!"

Feeling warm by her praise, Aspenkit bounced around the apprentice. "thanks Fernpaw!"

Then, by the Whispering Cave, Aspenkit saw a sleek black she-cat exiting with a bundle of moss in her jaws. Every once in a while the she-cat would drop a few scraps of moss.

"Ooooh...Lets play moss-ball!" Aspenkit squeaked. Cheering, Ratkit and Rosekit followed.

The black cat hissed, "no you wont!" as Aspenkit and co. raced over.

"Please...!" Aspenkit pleaded. "Fine...but only with the scraps I dropped." the black cat growled.

"Yay!" Aspenkit yowled, and she started to collect the moss. "Moss-ball!"

"Wait- what's your name?" Rosekit asked.

"Shadowsong," replied the warrior. "Now get lost!" Shadowsong trotted away with the moss and over to the medicine cat den.

"Who ruffled her fur?" Ratkit muttered as Aspenkit shoved moss into a big pile. "I don't know, maybe she is always grouchy."

About half an hour later, the three were still playing moss-ball when Skykit raced out of the nursery.

"Great news!" the creamy kit exclaimed. "Tomorrow is when we will _finally _be apprentices!" Ratkit and Rosekit exchanged excited looks while Aspenkit jumped up and down.

"Yes! It seems like it's been forever!" Skykit yelled.

"I can't wait!" Aspenkit breathed to herself. "Tomorrow is the day!"

**I'm going to make the chapters a little shorter than Clear Lake, and also make the days go by faster. I think with Clear Lake I was pacing it too slow.**

**Cinderstar: Lets review of what happened this chapter!**

**Snowstar: Okay. Well, Rosekit, Ratkit, and Aspenkit play with Fernpaw and learn the back kick when they see Shadowsong and play moss-ball. But why is Shadowsong so important?**

**Author: I'm trying to introduce the characters a little slowly so that my readers wont be all "Who's this?" so I only introduced two cats. Plus, Shadowsong is one of Skyclan's songs.**

**Snowstar: Oohhhh... Okay, after that, Skykit says that their apprentice ceromonies are the next day.**

**Cinderstar: Yep! Okay...**


	4. Chapter Three

**I said I'd update this after finishing Clear Lake... and now I have. Though I'm now on the Sun's Reign... but I'll try to update this every once in a while. This isn't my main Fanfic.**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Rockpile for a clan meeting!"

"Yes! Apprentices!" Skykit cheered as she raced to the Rockpile, her littermates following right behind.

"I can't wait to get my mentor!...I wonder who'd it be." Ratkit frowned as he looked up at Dewstar, leader of Skyclan.

"I can't wait to be a warrior." Aspenkit added.

"There's more to living than fighting, you know!" Rosekit growled. "Don't tell me you want to be a medicine cat!" Aspenkit teased back.

"N-no..." Rosekit trailed off.

Then Yellowtooth bounded up to them. "My kits are becoming apprentices!" she mewed as she started to lick Ratkit's fur.

"Mom, stop it!" Ratkit complained as he wriggled free and ran up to the Rockpile. Skykit and Aspenkit eagerly followed, with Rosekit glancing back at Yellowtooth before following.

"It's time for four kits to become apprentices- Ratkit, Skykit, Rosekit, and Aspenkit- come up." Dewstar announced. The kits obeyed quickly.

"Skykit will now be Skypaw, and her mentor will be Icefrost." The white she-cat gasped and raced up to the Rockpile to touch noses with Skypaw.

_Cool, Icefrost's a neat warrior! _Skypaw thought.

"Aspenkit will now be Aspenpaw, and her mentor will be Thundersong." Thundersong strode forward to touch noses with Aspenpaw calmly.

_How will I ever be as strong as him? _Aspenpaw wondered.

"Rosekit will now be Rosepaw and her mentor will be Jadefoot." Dewstar continued.

_Wow! A senior warrior! _Rosepaw thought excitedly.

"And finally, Ratkit will be Ratpaw. His mentor will be...myself."

_W-what?! My mentor is Dewstar himself?! The _leader _of Skyclan? Awesome! _Ratpaw said in his head. _And I'm a apprentice! _

"What will we do first?" Ratpaw asked Dewstar as the clan's cheering died down.

"Ah, the first question an apprentice asks. Lets go train." Dewstar rumbled.

And all four apprentices were thinking, _I'm an apprentice! _

**Sunset**

"Training is so much fun!" Aspenpaw exclaimed. "I'm so happy I'm an apprentice now!"

"Yeah, its the best feeling in the world." Lilacpaw, who was showing them their nests, agreed.

Once inside, Lilypaw mewed, "Did you hear about Runningpaw and Fernpaw?"

Ratpaw blinked. "Nope."

Ghostpaw grinned from beside Lilypaw. "Their assessment is in a few days. Owlpaw is _so _jealous!"

_Is this what the apprentices do every night? Gossip? _Aspenpaw wondered as she watched Ghostpaw closely.

"Wow! I wonder what Fernpaw's warrior name will be..." Lilacpaw trailed off. "But I'm happy for them, of course."

Skypaw, who was curlin in her new nest, lifted up her head. "Fernshadow?" she suggested.

"Nah, Fernleap! Like Skyclan!" Ghostpaw announced.

"I think Fernpaw's name will be chosen by Dewstar," Aspenpaw mewed.

"I think I'm requesting my name!" Fernpaw mewed from outside the den. Her small frame filled in the apprentice's den.

Lilacpaw giggled. "You really think so?"

Fernpaw shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Of course not, mouse-brain. But if I could I'd ask Dewstar to have my name the name I choose."

"I think Dewstar would let you- he's really cool!" Lilypaw squeaked.

"Maybe." Fernpaw ducked into her nest. "'Night."

_Do apprentices really get to choose their own name? _Skypaw wondered. _If so, I'd want mine to be Skysong._

**Cinderstar: Seeee I like this! It's short but effective. Maybe it will hold a few over until the next chapter being posted. But don't expect THAT to happen for another two days at least- we're doing some traveling tomorrow.**

**Snowstar: Yep! Going back home!...anyway, read and review!**

**Author: Also, this isn't a new fanfic. I've had this since... more than a month, I think.**


	5. Sorry!

**Hey, Skyclan's songs is going to be discontinued until I get three more reviews. Sorry to those who really wanted to read it.**

**Here's a bit to the next chapter:**

"Ratpaw, I know you want to be a fierce warrior, don't you?" The leader of Skyclan asked.

Ratpaw shifted his paws. Something wasn't right here. "Y-yeah, the best warrior ever!" he replied, confusion growing in his eyes.

"Good. Then... that's why I chose you to mentor. For you to be mentored by _me_. I'm going to show you some of the the best warrior moves and tricks and skills your littermates will never know about... but you have to promise not to tell anyone but my brother about this." Dewstar mewed.

"Got it?"

Ratpaw looked up at his mentor. _He's offering to teach me great battle moves for a very small price... I bet he wants me to be the next leader of Skyclan!_

He nodded. "Of course!"

Dewstar narrowed his eyes.

"Let's get started then."


End file.
